1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine of the piston-cylinder type having a spherical rotary valve assembly for the introduction of the fuel/air mixture to the cylinder and the evacuation of the exhaust gases, and is particularly directed towards the positioning of the valves and valve seals for such rotary valve assembly about a hemispherically-shaped cylinder head/combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Applicant herein has directed considerable attention to the internal combustion engine of the piston-cylinder type and in particular to the replacement of the poppet valve system, including the poppet valve, springs, mountings and associated cam shaft, with a spherical rotary valve assembly for the introduction of the fuel air mixture into the cylinder and for the evacuation of the exhaust gases. Applicant is the named inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,576, xe2x80x9cInternal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,261, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,527, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,232, xe2x80x9cValve Seal for Rotary Valve Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,558, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,814, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valvexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,739, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Use in a Rotary Valve Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,676 B1, xe2x80x9cCooling System for Rotary Valve Enginexe2x80x9d. The aforementioned U.S. Patents are incorporated herein as if set forth in length and in detail.
The present invention which is the subject to this application relates to the valve and valve seal and their positioning relative to a hemispherical cylinder head/combustion chamber.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved valve, valve seal and cylinder head/combustion chamber arrangement for a rotary valve engine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved valve, valve seal and cylinder head/combustion chamber arrangement for a rotary valve engine assembly wherein the cylinder head/combustion chamber is of a hemispherical design.
A valve arrangement for a rotary valve assembly for use in an internal combustion engine of the piston and cylinder type, wherein the cylinder head/combustion chamber is of the hemispherical type, the valve seals being positioned in angled relationship to the hemispherical heads so as to permit charging of the cylinder with a fuel/air mixture and evacuation of spent gases.